Disney's Robin Hood: Ireland Forever
by Eamon Gallagher
Summary: After a month of being married, Robin Hood and Maid Marian meet an old friend from Ireland and become part of a war against an ancient enemy of the Irish people. Please review. DUE FOR REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Disney's Robin Hood: Ireland Forever

**Synopsis**

It's been only one month since Robin Hood and Maid Marian were married. While they are enjoying their new life together, King Richard receives news of a meeting in Ireland, to which he is summoned. He sends Robin Hood and Marian in his stead. In Ireland, Robin and Marian meet an old friend of their childhood, named Eamon Kavanagh, who is now the king of the region of Connacht. While at the meeting, they learn that a strange brotherhood now threatens to destroy Ireland.

**Chapter 1: Robin's Dream/Journey to Ireland**

"Marian!" called King Richard. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Uncle Richard, I'm ready!" replied the young vixen. Out of the door of the castle came a very young fox. She was eleven years old and was dressed in her lilac dress and veil. The king was taking Marian, his niece, with him to Ireland. He was to meet with the king of the region of Connacht. Marian kept pleading with her uncle to let her go with him, and he finally conceded.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as the carriage suddenly jolted.

"Sire, one of the wheels has just buckled!" shouted one of the guards.

"Oh, dear. Well, have it replaced." the king replied. "Marian, dear, we're going to be here for a little while longer. If you wish you can run off and play."

"Thank you, Uncle Richard." Marian replied as she ran off into town. In the town of Nottingham, she literally ran into her friend, Robin Hood. He was a year older than Marian. The two of them had been friends since birth, or rather Marian's birth. They ran into each other and fell to the ground, laughing as they saw who it was that they ran into.

"Hi, Robin."

"Hi, Marian." Robin looked over at the carriage. "What going on?" he asked

"Oh, uncle and I are going to Ireland for a while, but one of the wheels broke."

"Really, you're going to Ireland?" Marian nodded her head.

"Have you ever been there, Robin?" she asked.

"Yes. I even have a friend there. It's been a long time since we met."

"What is Ireland like?" Marian asked.

Robin started telling her about his first time in Ireland. He spoke of rolling green fields, beautiful forests, Irish music, the Irishman's unmistakable accent, and, of course, his friend. Apparently, he was the prince of the region of Connacht that Richard and Marian were going to. He and Robin met when they were both about eight years old. Robin's parents were dead and Robin was living on his own. He decided to do some travelling and found a spot on a vessel headed for Ireland. While he was there, he was met by the prince. From then on they had been friends. They would get into pretend battles where Robin would always be the English and the prince would always be the Irish.

While Robin and Marian were talking, Richard looked over at the two children and smiled. One of the guards saw them as well.

"Is that young Robin Hood, sire." he asked.

"It is."

"My, how that boy has grown."

Richard took a good look at Robin. "He has, hasn't he?"

"How long have those two been friends?"

"Since birth at least."

"Well, from such children come other children."

Richard smiled and looked over at his guard with a raised eyebrow. The guard shrugged his shoulders. Richard looked back over at the two children trying to imagine what it would be like if those two did get married. It wasn't too hard to picture.

Soon the carriage was repaired and they were ready to go.

"Marian! It's time for us to leave!" Richard called out. Robin and Marian walked back to the carriage. Robin said goodbye and wished her a good time. As they were about to leave, Marian called out to Richard.

"Uncle, can Robin go with us?"

Richard thought about it for a while. "Oh, I don't see any reason why he can't." Marian gave her uncle a tight hug as Robin climbed into the carriage. As they rode on, the king asked Robin some questions.

"So, young Robin Hood, have you ever been to Ireland?"

"Yes, I have your majesty."

"Is that so? What part?"

"I've been to the regions of Leinster and Connacht."

"Well, we are going to the capital of Connacht, Galway, to the royal palace."

"Really? I am friends with the prince there."

"Really? I believe I met the prince once, although he was just a small child at the time. What was his name? It was something like Eoghan."

"Eamon, sire?"

"That's right! Young Eamon Kavanagh. You are friends with him?"

"Yes, sir. He and I met a long time ago."

"Well, I suppose now I give you an opportunity to see him again." the king said with a laugh in his voice. Robin smiled at the kings bellowing laugh.

The sun began to sink, but it was still a long way from the city of Liverpool from where they would be departing for Ireland.

"You two should get some sleep. We'll be in Dublin tomorrow morning." the king said to the two young foxes. Marian shut her eyes and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. Richard smiled at this sight. Robin then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Richard woke them up as they reached Liverpool. Robin woke Marian up and he helped her to the boat. The next morning they woke up in the docks of the city of Dublin, Ireland. They began to make their way to Galway the minute they got off the boat.

They arrived at the palace that afternoon. When they entered, the three of them bowed to the king of the region.

"Welcome to Galway, King Richard. I am Rory Kavanagh, king of Connacht." Suddenly, the king saw Robin as the three of them stood up. "Ah, young master Robin Hood, welcome back to Ireland. I'm sure my son, Eamon, will be pleased to see you."

"Thank you, my lord. Do you know where I may find him?"

"I believe he is in his chamber. The guard will lead you and your friend to him." he said as he looked at Marian.

The guard led them down the hall as they heard an Irish penny whistle coming from one of the rooms. Robin recognized the tune as the song, _Rising of the Moon_. It was one of the songs that Eamon had taught him years ago.

"That is Prince Eamon's chamber. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again. Welcome back to Ireland." said the guard.

"Thank you." Robin replied. He and Marian opened the door to see a young fox, the same age as Robin, at his desk with an Irish penny whistle in his hand. He turned around and saw Robin and Marian standing there.

"Well, I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Eamon said with his unmistakable Irish accent. The two friends hugged each other as Eamon saw Marian.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" asked Eamon.

"Yes. This is Marian. She and I have been friends for as long as we can remember." Robin replied.

"Is this her first time in this country?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, welcome to Ireland." Eamon said as he took a bow. "Allow me to introduce meself. I am Eamon Kavanagh, son of Rory Kavanagh of Ireland, Prince of Connacht."

Robin laughed as Eamon took his bow. "Eamon, do you know what this meeting is about?" asked Robin.

"I'm afraid that I don't know too much about it. I've heard some rumors but I don't know everything."

"Well what were the rumors?"

"Apparently, it's about this brotherhood that was born during the reign of the Romans. Their original intent was to 'purify' Rome, but then they turned their attention to Ireland. Their intention was to overthrow the king and replace him with a king who would 'properly' rule the country of their origin. However, their king was a ruthless tyrant who wished to enslave the people."

Robin and Marian looked at each other, eyes wide open.

"Do you think that it's true?" asked Marian.

"No, of course not." Eamon replied with a laugh in his voice. "This brotherhood that they're talking about died off after the fall of the Roman Empire. It may be just a group of rebels under that title, but I don't think it's the true brotherhood."

At that moment, one of the palace guards entered the chamber.

"Pardon the intrusion, my prince, but your father needs you."

"Very well, I'm on my way."

In the main hall, Eamon's father was sitting in the throne before a large council. All heads turned toward the three foxes as they entered.

"Ah, son, we have something here that we want you to take a look at." Rory said. He motioned for one of the council members to step forward. He carried a strange flag. It was a red cross, with a poorly sewn shield emblazoned on it. In the center of the shield was a poorly sewn red hand, clenched in a fist.

"This flag was captured in Athenry. We would like you to tell us what it is."

Eamon studied the flag as Robin and Marian watched intently. A strange flag, unfamiliar to the Irish people yet captured on their land. This concerned everyone

Eamon then spoke up. "This is the flag of the Brotherhood of the Red Hand." Suddenly, the entire council began to talk among themselves. They were all amazed. This was the brotherhood that the rumors were about and now they had proof that the rumors were true. Robin felt Marian's hand grasp his. He looked at her, seeing how frightened she was when she heard this.

"However," Eamon said as the council looked back to him, "I don't believe that this is the true flag. It is too poorly sewn and though it is the same basic design, it is not exact. I believe that it was made by a group of brigands hoping to frighten us."

"How do we know this?" asked on to the council members. Eamon ordered a Brotherhood flag from the Roman Empire to be brought out. There were several distinct differences in the flags. The cross on the Athenry flag was a darker shade of red than the original, rather than being displayed horizontally, the Athenry flag was vertical and the red hand on the original was an open palm rather than a closed fist.

The council let out a breath of relief. They all trusted Eamon, as he knew so much about foreign powers and flags. The meeting was soon adjourned and Eamon and Robin took Marian on a tour of the area. They visited the forest where Robin and Eamon first met, the beaches outside the city and a large hill that overlooked the city and most of the land surrounding it. They also gave Marian the story of how they met.

Robin was wandering Ireland alone when he was caught by Eamon. He was wandering through the woods that belonged to the royal family. Eamon saw him and mistook him for a spy, until he knocked Robin to the ground and saw that they were the same age. From then on they had been friends.

That evening, Robin challenged Eamon to a duel. Eamon accepted stating that he hoped Robin learned a few techniques in England. Marian sat on a stump as she watched the two friends take up well-crafted wooden swords. They began to fight and Marian cheered Robin on during the whole fight.

The two twelve-year-old boys fought for nearly fifteen minutes, until Eamon knocked Robin to the ground and held the tip of his sword up to Robin's chest.

"So, will ya give up, boyo?" Eamon said. As he said this, Robin moved his left foot behind Eamon and knocked him to the ground. As Eamon was about to get up, Robin held his sword up to him. Eamon smiled and dropped his sword.

"How many times have you done that? I never see it comin'." Eamon said. Robin laughed as he pulled Eamon off the ground. Marian got up and hugged Robin for winning the battle. A smile came across Eamon's face and Robin's too. They walked back to the city where King Richard was waiting for them. Eamon bid them a final farewell.

"Perhaps we'll be able to meet again." he said as the two young foxes climbed into the carriage.

"Maybe we will." Robin replied. The two friends shook hands as the carriage departed. Once again, Marian began to fall asleep and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled and fell asleep too.

Suddenly, Robin saw himself standing on a battlefield. He was now his current age. It was as though fourteen years had gone by in an instant. He saw a face. It was the face of Eamon Kavanagh. He too had aged fourteen years. Instead of an innocent twelve-year-old boy, he was now a twenty-six-year-old man.

He stood on the battlefield, sword in hand, facing a large wolf.

"So the Brotherhood does live." Eamon said. "I should have heeded the warning I received those fourteen years ago."

"Perhaps you should have." the wolf replied. "Now you shall feel the consequence of your mistake. Ireland will be ours."

"Not while I'm still breathing. Don't you think for one moment that victory is yours. Trying to resurrect an ancient army would is like trying to forge a sword but first having to dig for your own materials." Eamon raised his sword and prepared to strike. The wolf laughed and drew his sword.

"Yes. But we've had fourteen years to dig, and now we have many swords at our disposal. Le haghaidh leis an Bráithreachas!" cried the wolf.

"Éireann go brách!" Eamon shouted as the two adversaries swung at each other.

As the swords collided, Robin woke up in the castle of Nottingham, next to his wife, Marian. The two had been married for a month now. Beads of sweat were running down Robin's forehead and he was breathing heavily. Marian woke up and looked at her husband.

"Robin, what's wrong?" she said.

"Oh, it's nothing Marian. It was just a dream."

"What was the dream?"

Robin smiled at the vixen and began to tell her what he saw in the dream. He told her about how he saw that day when they left for Ireland together, the day Marian was introduced to Eamon Kavanagh, and finally, of his vision at the end.

"What could it mean?" Robin said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm sure it was just a dream. I don't think there's anything to worry about." Marian smiled and kissed Robin tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Marian."

"I love you too, Robin."

The two foxes began to fall into a peaceful sleep in each other's company.

(To hear the song mentioned, _Rising of the Moon_, go to Youtube)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Return to Ireland/The Brotherhood**

The next day, Robin kept mulling his dream over in his head, wondering what it could mean. He couldn't get rid of the idea that this was a sign or a premonition of some sort. This upset Marian who was deeply concerned for Robin. He hadn't spoken to her all day. His only thought was the nightmare. That night, Robin was still pondering over the dream. She sat down on the bed next to him and held his hand, smiling at the slender fox.

Robin smiled back, knowing that his wife knew what he was thinking about.

"Robin," Marian began, "I know that you're worried about your friend, but like he said, the Brotherhood no longer exists. It was probably just a nightmare."

"But what is the reason for it?" Robin asked.

"Maybe it's just because you haven't seen him for a long time. Maybe it's just because you miss him."

Robin thought about it and what Marian said did make sense. Then, he felt Marian lean up against him. He looked into her eyes and gave her a long, loving kiss.

"Perhaps you're right, Marian. There's probably nothing to worry about." he said as he looked into the vixen's beautiful brown eyes. They hugged each other tightly and Robin let out all his fears of this dream.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, darling?" Marian asked.

"I'm sure." Robin replied with a reassuring smile. The two foxes kissed each other before climbing into bed. Robin was lying on his back, the blankets covering half of his body. Marian rolled over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too."

Over the next few days, Robin was in a much better mood. He wasn't concerned with his nightmare and he and Marian were enjoying their new life together. Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby were frequent visitors to the castle and Robin and Marian enjoyed their company. Marian would usually spend time with Skippy's two sisters as they had their own little conversations together while Robin helped Skippy with his archery skills. Even Toby was starting to take and interest into archery. He wasn't as good as Robin or Skippy, but he was learning.

After about three days, Robin and Marian were summoned by King Richard. They arrived in the council chamber, where the king was sitting in a large chair. A large smile came across his face as he saw the young married couple.

"Ah, just in time. Now, there is something I want the two of you to do for me. I have just received a message from Ireland about a meeting in the city of Dublin. All four kings of Ireland and all the lords have been summoned by High King Brian Boru himself, and so have I. However, I am…getting on in years and don't believe I will be able to make it. I would like to ask if the two of your could go in my stead." the king said with a grin. Robin knew he had other motives for avoiding this meeting since he was still fit enough to attend the meeting.

"Very well, sire. We shall go in your stead." Robin replied.

The next day, the couple set out for Ireland. They left much earlier than that day fourteen years ago. When they arrived in Liverpool, they learned that there were no ships headed to Dublin. The one King Richard would have boarded was headed for Galway, the capital of Connacht. At that point, Robin and Marian knew why Richard had sent them in his stead. Robin smiled and rolled his eyes at King Richard's little set up.

The ship sailed through the night. The next morning, the ship docked in Galway Bay, as the couple stepped off the ship and headed for the royal palace. As they neared the steps, they were stopped by a guard and Robin and Marian explained that King Richard had sent them. As they entered the throne room, Robin saw a twenty-six-year-old fox sitting on the throne; the same fox he had seen in his dream. It was Eamon Kavanagh. All Eamon did when he saw them though, was raise his eyebrow.

"Eamon?" Robin said.

"Normally my subjects bow to me when entering this room…" Eamon said as he stood up and approached Robin Hood. Then, a smile came across his face, "…but you're the exception." The two friends hugged each other, laughing joyfully at seeing each other's faces again.

"It's good to see you again, boyo!" Eamon said, his Irish accent as clean as it was fourteen years ago.

"It's good to see you too!" Robin replied. Eamon then noticed Marian was with his friend.

"Ah, Marian, welcome back to Ireland."

"Thank you, Prince Eamon." she replied.

"You don't have to add the 'prince' to my name, and it's actually 'King Eamon' now."

Robin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?" he said.

"Yes, I am now the King of Connacht."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Marian said with a compassionate tone.

"For what?" Eamon laughed.

"Well, for your…"

"Oh! No me father isn't dead! He abdicated the throne, stating that he thought I would make a more suitable king. However, I appreciate your concern." Eamon replied, half laughing through his whole statement.

"So, how long has it been, fourteen years?" Robin said.

"Aye, I believe so."

"Well, this is something I thought I'd never see, King Eamon. Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. So what have I missed from your end?"

Robin and Marian held out their hands and Eamon's eye widened as he eyed the wedding rings.

"God's truth. You two are married." The two foxes smiled and nodded. "You know, I had a good feeling that it would happen one day. The first day you introduced me to Marian, I had a feeling that you two were going to fall in love." Eamon said with a smile. "So how long ago did this take place?"

"A little over a month ago." Robin replied.

"Well, allow me to offer my belated congratulations." Eamon said as he shook their hands.

"So, Eamon, what is this meeting with the high king about?" asked Robin.

"Once again, I don't know. It won't be for another two days. But why don't we talk about this later tonight? That way we'll be more comfortable."

Robin and Marian agreed and Eamon had the guard show them to their chamber. Later that night, they met Eamon in the great hall. He was sitting with his father, Rory Kavanagh, and a few other men, dressed in Irish general's uniforms, with a golden harp on the breast of each one. However, the front of the harp was in the form of an angel, the wings swept back to form the top of the instrument.

Robin and Marian managed to hear a few words of what the men were talking about.

"We aren't completely positive, but we are very sure." One of the generals said.

"Well, unless we know for sure, I don't feel comfortable presenting this to the high king, otherwise, if we're wrong…well I think you know what will most likely happen." Eamon replied.

"Aye. But what if we're right?" the second general said.

"What if we're wrong? Malone, too many mistakes have been made in the past because someone was thinking 'what if'."

"Son, you must listen to your generals. They know much." Rory said.

"Aye, I don't deny it. God gave them an extraordinary gift for war, but I do not feel obliged to believe that the same God who has given us our _own_ sense of knowledge and reason has intended us to forego their use. I will consider their suggestions, but I will make my own decisions. Do I make myself clear?" Eamon replied.

"Yes, my lord."

Just then, Eamon saw Robin and Marian out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, welcome. Please come in. Take a seat." Eamon said with a reassuring smile. "I'd like to introduce you to my two top generals. This is General Liam McDermott."

Robin and Marian shook hands with the tall falcon who was Liam McDermott.

"And this is Seamus Malone."

The beagle who was Seamus Malone was considered, by Eamon at least, to be one of the best military leaders in Ireland.

"And I believe you already know me father."

The old fox nodded his head in recognition to Robin and Marian.

"Well, Robin, you've certainly grown. I heard about your marriage to the fair Maid Marian and may I say congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you. So what were the four of you talking about?" Marian asked.

"There is a strange flag that was captured in Lisdoonvarna only a few days ago from a group of rebels. The troops can't identify it and neither can I. These two believe it is one of the flags of the Brotherhood of the Red Hand." Eamon said.

Robin's eyes widened and his heart sank. Maybe his nightmare did mean something.

"However, the flag doesn't even have the same basic design as the Red Hand flag. I believe it to be just another rebel group… Ah, but this is more of a matter for the high king. Let us enjoy the evening."

Robin and Marian listened as Eamon talked about everything that had changed in their absence. He talked about fighting off a Viking invasion in the north, his father's abdication and putting down several rebellions.

Robin was surprised to hear that this was the largest series of rebellions in the history of Ireland. Each rebel group was very well-trained and gave the regular army a good fight and they were striking every part of Ireland.

Later, in their chamber, Robin was thinking about these rebellions. He leaned over the desk and thought, 'who could be training these rebels so well and how could they be striking every part of Ireland at the same time?'

Marian came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright, darling?"

"It's just these rebellions. There cropping up all over Ireland, and the generals are somehow connecting them to the Brotherhood. I'm just worried what it might be."

Marian brought Robins gaze to her. She beamed a reassuring smile at her husband.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll learn all about it at the meeting with the high king." she said.

Robin smiled and leaned in to kiss the vixen.

"What would my life have been like if I hadn't met you? I could never imagine a life without you." Robin said. Marian hugged Robin tightly. They were completely absorbed into one another. The two climbed into bed and began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Eamon was in his chamber, reading the Bible. At the time, the Bible was the only book that was being printed in large quantities, and Eamon was a very religious Catholic. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said.

One of the guards entered the room.

"Pardon me, my lord, but there is someone who wishes audience with you."

"Very well."

Eamon went to the throne room. There, a messenger from the city of Athenry was waiting for the king.

"Welcome to Galway. What is it that you want?" Eamon said. The messenger was shaking and could barely speak.

"What's wrong, sir? Tell us. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"You must help us, my lord." The messenger said, half in tears.

"What is it?"

The, messenger began to explain and Eamon's eyes widened as he heard the messenger's news.

One of the guards opened Robin and Marian's door.

"Master Robin Hood!" the guard said.

"Shh!" Robin said, trying not to wake Marian.

"The king needs you immediately. The city of Athenry is under attack. You are going to ride with him."

Robin felt his heart sink again. "Alright, I'll be there in a moment." As he was getting ready to leave, Marian woke up. She saw Robin dressed in his green tunic and sword belt.

"Robin? What's going on?" she asked.

"Athenry is under attack. Eamon wants us to ride with him to the city."

Marian's heart sank. War had come to Ireland, and she knew that they were going to be part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Athenry/The Crucifix**

The two arrived at the royal stables. Eamon was there dressed in his battle attire: chain mail armor, a green tunic with the golden harp on the left breast, a dark cloak on his shoulders, dark brown leather gloves, and large leather boots.

He spun around and saw his friends, ready to leave.

"Right, you two are up. We need to head to Athenry as quickly as possible. The troops are holding out on the outside of the city but they are suffering heavy losses."

"What is our task?" Robin asked.

"We must do whatever we can to help." Eamon replied. Robin could tell that Eamon was frightened. He didn't show it, but Robin could hear it in his voice.

Eamon mounted his black horse and ordered his men to prepare to ride. Eamon provided Robin and Marian with two horses. They mounted and prepared to follow Eamon. They were accompanied by 500 men who would assist the troops at Athenry.

Eamon ordered them to ride out. The bells of the gatehouse rang out and the large iron gates opened as the 500 riders poured out of the city and headed straight for Athenry. Robin made sure to stay with Marian the whole way. At midnight, the army arrived on the hill overlooking Athenry. They could see the torches of the troops on the outskirts of the city. Some of the city was burning.

Marian grasped Robin's hand when she saw this. She couldn't help but think about all those helpless people in the city. Eamon ordered his men to aid the troops while he, Robin and Marian entered to city. They began to do everything they could to help. Marian tended to some of the wounded and Robin and Eamon helped to recover some of those who were buried in the rubble.

As they were helping the citizens, Eamon saw a priest, Reverend Father Cantwell. He was the priest who baptized him years ago. He was on his knees staring at a burning building. Eamon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw the church where he was baptized burning.

He ran up to the church, next to Father Cantwell. Next to the priest was a pile of artifacts that they saved from the church before the attack, including the tabernacle, several bibles and the chalices that were used for the wine during communion. But Eamon noticed that something was missing.

"Where's the crucifix?" he asked the priest. He made no answer. "Where's the crucifix!"

The priest pointed to the burning church with a shaky hand. "We couldn't save it." Father Cantwell said, tears streaming down his face.

Eamon stared at the building for a few seconds, then, suddenly, to everyone's surprise, he ran inside the burning church. Robin was shocked when he saw this and quickly followed him. Marian screamed at Robin not to go in but Robin didn't listen. He ran up and kicked the door open.

When he ran inside, the door shut behind him. He looked forward and saw Eamon standing there. He was staring at a large cross, at least fifteen feet tall, suspended above the altar by three ropes, and on it, a life-size carving of Jesus Christ was being crucified.

Eamon spun around and saw Robin standing there.

"Robin, quickly, shoot the ropes! Cut down the crucifix!" he yelled.

Robin took his bow and shot three arrows. Each one hit its target with amazing accuracy and the crucifix fell to the ground.

"Quickly, help me lift it!"

Robin and Eamon ran to the crucifix. Robin took the foot of the crucifix and Eamon took the top.

"Careful. It's going to be heavy. One, two, three, lift!" Eamon said. The two foxes struggled to lift the crucifix, but they managed to lift it and planted it on their shoulders.

"Right, let's get out of here." Robin said.

As they carried the cross down the aisle, the burning building started coming down around them. They came to the front doors of the church that closed on them after they entered…and they only opened inward.

Outside, the villagers watched with horror as the church began to fall apart. They could hear rafters breaking, glass shattering, and the flames roaring. Tears began to fill Marian's eyes as she thought about Robin. He was in that building and it was about to collapse. As they heard another rafter break, she fell to her knees and began to weep. She believed that this was how Robin was going to die. The priest came up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That was your husband, wasn't it?" said Father Cantwell. Marian couldn't speak, but she nodded her head. "Don't worry, my child. God will be with them through this heroic act." Marian continued to weep. Suddenly, they heard Robin's voice.

"Open the door!" Robin yelled. No one answered. Marian recognized his voice and lifted her head. "Open the door!" he yelled again.

As he yelled this, a section of the ceiling collapsed behind them, crushing the altar

"SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR, FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Eamon shouted. Suddenly, two soldiers pushed the doors open with spears, and Robin and Eamon carried the crucifix out.

The crowd cheered as they saw the two foxes carrying the crucifix. When Marian saw them, her tears became tears of joy.

Eamon told Robin to spin his end around and for two of the citizens to remove one of the rocks in front of the church. They did so, revealing a hole in the ground. Eamon told Robin to drop his end of the cross and help him lift his end.

They struggled with the weight but the managed to erect the crucifix in front of the church. Eamon then turned to Father Cantwell.

"Reverend Father, I believe this belongs to the church."

The priest fell to his knees and wept tears of joy.

"God bless you, my lord! God bless you!"

Eamon helped the priest to his feet. "You are most welcome." Eamon replied. Just then, the church finally collapsed. Eamon's eyes were filled with sorrow as he saw the end of the church he was baptized in.

Marian quickly ran up to Robin and hugged him tightly, tears of joy and relief falling from her eyes, knowing that her husband made it out of the burning church.

"I thought you were going to die." Marian said as she looked into Robin's eyes.

"I don't die that easily." Robin joked. Marian hugged him tightly and Robin returned it. They held each other in their arms for several minutes. Marian's attention then turned to the artifact that Robin and Eamon had just rescued. She was somewhat confused by the meaning of it.

"Robin, why do you think the Catholic cross shows the Savior being crucified? Why would they want to exhibit that sorrowful day?"

As she said this, an old badger answered her question.

"It reminds us why we're Christians." he said. "The crucifix reminds us of the passion of the Christ; that he died for us, our sins. Because of him, we shall never die, but rather have eternal life."

Marian looked back at the carving of Christ and bowed her head.

Suddenly, Eamon ordered all soldiers to the outskirts of the city. "Athenry must be held at all costs!"

He and several hundred men rode on with him. Robin gave Marian a passionate kiss before riding out with Eamon.

"Must you go, Robin? You nearly died in the church. I can't bear to lose you." Marian said, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll be fine. I promise you that I won't die."

Robin kissed Marian's hand, mounted his horse and rode out to the battlefield. As she watched them leave, the priest said a blessing: "May the Lord be with those brave men through this terrible crucible. Give them the strength to stand against our enemies, oh Lord, and end this terrible threat. Thy will be done, Almighty Father. Amen."

Marian once again turned her attention to the crucifix. She knelt before the carving of Christ and began to pray: "Dear Lord, you saved my husband from the fire that engulfed the church, now I ask you to save him from death on the battlefield. Be with him during this terrible battle. Bring him back safely…Thy will be done. Amen." She concluded her prayer by making the sign of the cross.

Robin and Eamon arrived on the battlefront, and faced an enemy force of nearly five-thousand. Eamon ordered Robin to take charge of the archers, while he would take charge of the cavalry. On the field, Eamon saw Seamus Malone commanding the infantry. He asked Malone about the enemy forces. Malone stated that it wasn't yet safe for a cavalry charge as the enemy still had several pikes.

Eamon ordered the archers to put as much fire on the pikemen as possible. His orders were to "empty your quivers! Not one pike is to be left standing!"

Robin gave the order and hundreds of arrows rained down on the pikes. Of course, Robin was the most accurate of all the archers. Once the pikes were destroyed, Eamon led his cavalry to charge against the enemies left flank. The attack split the enemy army in two and Seamus Malone's troops slaughtered the enemy. The survivors fled the field, but the Irishmen's victory was short-lived. Another wave of five-thousand troops slammed into Malone's forces. They fought gallantly, but the men were growing weary.

Eamon called Robin and Malone to him.

"We can't go on like this." he said. "We need the fall back."

"What!" Malone said. "Retreat and let them defeat us! Never! Run if you will, but I'm staying!" he got up and was about to leave, but Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"We didn't mean abandon the city! We meant reinforce the city!" he shouted at the general.

"Aye." Eamon said. "We must fall back to where we have the home-field advantage. But we can't just pull all the troops back at once."

"We don't have to." replied Robin. "We can pull one regiment back and secure the town armory. They can take up spears. They would provide the best defense. We should place them in the streets; line them up so the enemy can't get in."

"Aye. A regular Thermopylae. We should arrange the troops accordingly as well. Arm them troops with pikes and form them into a phalanx. That should provide maximum defense against the enemy cavalry and infantry."

"Yes. We should also have them form a shield wall."

"And with only five-thousand troops, they won't have enough to completely surround the city. We can sneak the cavalry out of the city and hit the enemy's rear flank."

"This will work!"

Malone ordered one regiment back into the city. They were ordered to the armory and were each given pikes. They sealed of every entrance into the city except for the front entrance. That would be sealed off after the rest of the troops fell back.

Eamon then ordered the rest of the army to fall back. The cavalry entered the city first and took up positions near the west side of the town. Robin drew all of the archers to the center of the city and ordered them not to fire unless they were certain that they could hit their target. The troops formed their phalanx/shield wall just as the enemy troops slammed into them. The enemy struggled to break through as hundreds of well-aimed arrows fell on them. This was a perfect opportunity for Eamon to lead his cavalry charge.

The enemy troops suffered heavy casualties against the phalanx and the arrows. As they were about to retreat, the cavalry troops slammed into their rear flank, splitting the enemy forces in two, straight down the middle. The cavalry killed some fifty troops in the initial charge and killed another one hundred twenty-five in the fighting. The rest of the enemy army retreated into the trees as the Irish troops began to cheer all throughout the city. The battle ended at about two o'clock in the morning.

After treating some of the wounded from the battle, Marian ran up to Robin and threw her arms around him, tears of joy streaming from her face. Eamon went to the crucifix in front of the destroyed church and saw that during the battle, the villagers had place a large stone beside the crucifix, and on the stone was carved the words, "CHRIST HAVE MERCY. GOD SAVE IRELAND."

Eamon fell to his knees and began to pray. He gave thanks to the Lord for being with him and bringing him back from the battle. He also prayed for the souls of the faithful departed, whose lives were lost to the enemy, and that they found their way into God's kingdom.

Robin and Marian saw Eamon on his knees and walked toward him. They kept some distance as it was clear that Eamon needed some time alone with God. But they did get close enough to hear his final prayer, a prayer that every Christian knew: "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

After his prayer, Seamus Malone handed Eamon the enemy's flag. His eyes widened as he saw it. He had only one word to say: "Damn!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dublin**

The day after the battle, Robin, Marian and Eamon set out for the capital city of Dublin to meet with High King Brian Boru. They left in the early morning and arrived in the city near high noon. While in the city, Robin and Marian learned of how fast news spread through Ireland. The citizens of Dublin had already received news of the Battle of Athenry, as it was now being called. The citizens were also stunned at the fact that the enemy's nationality could not yet be distinguished. As they pushed through the city, Dublin Castle came into view. It was a magnificent structure, a huge tower in the center and a large wall surrounding it. Flying above it was the flag of Ireland; a golden harp, in the form of an angel, emblazoned on an emerald green background. Above the gate was written "ÉIREANN GO BRÁCH."

"Robin, what does that mean?" Marian asked. "Those words up there?"

"It means 'Ireland Forever.' That is their...motto, I guess you could say. It is also their battle cry."

As they neared the gate, they saw two faces, familiar to Robin and Marian. They were the faces of Little John and Lady Cluck, a.k.a. Clucky. They had heard about the Battle of Athenry in England and Clucky insisted that she and Little John do what they can to help them, as it was perfectly obvious now that war had started. Marian ran up to Clucky and the two old friends hugged each other while Robin and Little John just shook hands. After their meeting, Robin introduced them to Eamon.

"Ah, I don't believe either of you have met my old friend, Eamon Kavanagh." Robin said.

"No, I don't think I have." Little John replied.

Eamon shook the large bear's hand as he made his introduction.

"I am Eamon Kavanagh, son of Rory Kavanagh, King of Connacht."

"Well, pleasure meeting you." Little John said. Eamon bowed and introduced himself to Clucky and led them into the Dublin Castle. As they were about to enter the great hall, they were stopped by a guard. Eamon stepped forward and presented the ring of the royal family of Connacht on his finger and explained to the guard in Irish Gaelic that Robin, Marian, Little John and Clucky were going to be attending the meeting with him. The guard then stepped out of the way and let them pass. The entered the great hall where several people were sitting and preparing to listen to the reports of all the rebellions cropping up throughout the country. There were areas around the edge of the hall where the villagers could sit while the lords, nobles and kings sat on the second and third floors.

All four kings were present for the meeting, and they even sat according to where their region was located. Niall mac Áeda, King of Ulster was seated in the northern section of the hall, Cellach McFaelan, King of Leinster, was seated in the eastern section, Lorcan O'Donoghue, King of Munster, in the southern section, and Eamon Kavanagh, King of Connacht, in the western section. Two of the kings, Niall mac Áeda and Cellach McFaelan, only spoke in Irish. Eamon, Robin, Marian, Little John and Clucky were on the second floor.

Suddenly, the whole room rose as Brian Boru, High King of Ireland entered the room. He was an aged lion, but still very strong in heart and voice. He had a very deep voice that everyone admired. It was the kind of voice that comforted friends and intimidated foes. He gave them permission to sit, and the meeting began.

"Fellow Irishmen and Irishwomen, my brothers and sisters, I am sure we all know why we have been called here. Beginning about three months ago, major rebellions began to spread across Ireland. Many people have been killed, wounded, captured or missing. I call now on the four kings of Ireland to present their cases and give us some explanation to these uprisings. Niall mac Áeda, céim ar aghaidh (Niall mac Áeda, step forward)."

The King of Ulster rose from his seat and descended the stairs. He stood in the middle of the great hall and bowed to his king. Niall was a middle-aged owl, perhaps forty-five years of age and a strong military leader. Eamon explained to his friends that Niall only spoke Irish and that he would translate the king's words for them. The High King began.

"Niall mac Áeda, cad nuacht ón Uladh?"

" _Niall__mac__Áeda__, __what news from Ulster?"_

"Mo thighearna, tá Uladh tar éis titim faoi ionsaí ó fórsa aisteach."

"_My lord, Ulster has fallen under attack by a strange army."_

"Tá siad dóite roinnt foirgneamh, barra scriosta agus maraíodh go leor."

"_They have burned buildings, destroyed farms and killed many people."_

"I ngach ionsaí, a thagann siad i líon mór."

"_In every attack, they strike in great numbers."_

"Siad troid faoi bratacha go leor, ach ar gach ceann de gcuid sciatha is lage dearg tras."

"_They fight under many flags, but each of their shields bears a large red cross."_

"Glacadh leis mo saighdiúirí go bhfuil siad Béarla, ach ní dhéanann na sciatha Béarla crosa a bheith acu."

"_My soldiers believe that they are English, but the English shields do not bear crosses."_

"Thart ar thrí lá ó shin, chonaic mé duine dá bratacha."

"_About three days ago, I saw one of their banners."_

"Bhí sé tras mór dearg, ar chúlra bán, agus i lár a bhí ina sciath bán agus i lár an sciath ... Bhí lámh dearg." As the King of Ulster said this, the entire crowd gasped. Eamon leaned forward in his seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Eamon what did he say?" Robin said.

"_It was a large cross on a white background, and in the center was a white shield and in the middle of the shield…was a red hand."_

"Agus tógann sé an t-arm suas an glaoch, "Le haghaidh leis an Bráithreachas!"

Eamon's eyes widened as he fell back in his seat.

"_And they take up the call, "For the Brotherhood!"_

Robin's eyes widened as well and Marian was struck with fear. She grasped Robin's hand as tightly as she did when they first heard about the Brotherhood of the Red Hand fourteen years ago. Could this mean that the Brotherhood had returned? Could this explain Robin's dream?

The high king dismissed the Ulster king from the hall and Niall went back up to his seat. The king called up the other two kings, and their reports were the same as Niall. High King Brian Boru called a one hour recess to allow the crowd to get up and stretch and to allow himself to document these reports.

Outside, Robin and Eamon discussed what could possibly be happening.

"This can't be happening." Eamon said.

"Well, you heard the reports from the others. It is happening."

Eamon sat down in front of the castle walls, running had hands through the fur on his head.

"I wish none of this had ever happened." he said, letting out a deep breath.

"But now that it is happening, Eamon, you must decide what to do about it." Robin replied

Eamon nodded and stood up. Just then, General Liam McDermott came riding up to him.

"You're late, Liam." Eamon said as he eyed the falcon.

"Aye. I'm aware and I apologize, my lord. But I do have the…a-artifact that you wanted."

"Thank you, McDermott. I want you to bring it in with you when the meeting starts again."

For the remainder of the hour, Robin and Marian explained to Little John and Clucky what the Brotherhood of the Red Hand was. Occasionally, Robin would glance over to Eamon, who was pacing back and forth down the street. When the hour had ended, the bell of the castle rang out and the meeting continued.

"Welcome back, my fellow Irishmen." High King Boru said in his deep voice. "I believe we have but one king left to hear from. Eamon Kavanagh, step forward."

The twenty-six-year-old fox stood up, stood in the center of the great hall and bowed to his king.

"King Eamon, what news from Connacht?"

"My lord, fellow Irishmen, and distinguished friends, no doubt that you have all heard of the Battle of Athenry by now. Many men were lost in that battle, many civilians were killed and wounded…and several buildings, including a church, were burned." It was obvious that Eamon was trying to hold back his tears as he remembered watching the church burn to the ground. "After we claimed victory in the battle, my general, Seamus Malone, handed me the flag of the enemy. Bring forth the flag, Liam McDermott." General McDermott brought forward a folded flag. Eamon took it, approached the high king and unfurled the flag. Suddenly, everyone gasped as the saw the flag he held; a red cross, emblazoned on a white background, with a white shield in the center, and in the center of the shield, a red hand. Eamon looked up at King Niall.

"Mo Tiarna, tá an bhratach chonaic tú? (My lord, is this the flag you saw?)"

The owl nodded as he saw the flag.

"Aye, my lord. This is the flag of the Brotherhood of the Red Hand, the same Brotherhood behind these 'rebellions'. It now seems apparent that all of Ireland has fallen under attack from the Red Hand. I believe that the reports from the other three regions solidify this fact. But what are we to do about it? Why did we come to present these cases? Do we just leave it to ourselves to fight as separate regions? I pray not. My fellow Irishmen, we now face a threat unlike any other. This enemy now threatens the survival of the Irish people. For many years, Ireland has fought divided. Wars between different regions have forced us farther apart. Wars between our own brothers. As I walked in, I saw some nobles spitting at each other. And now, the Red Hand seizes this opportunity. Our separation is the perfect opportunity for our enemy to strike, for he knows that we will not ride to each other's aid. Do we intend to let this happen? Do we intend to remain separate while the enemy takes what is rightfully ours! If so, you are not fit to be called Irishmen. You are not fit to be called Celts! A fair example for us is Scotland, our brethren across the sea. Each clan in that land has united to become one people. Now look at us, separate and too stubborn to reunite for nearly fifty years. Now is the time. This is the time for us to unite. We cannot be separated by our petty differences any longer. We simply cannot afford it. If we continue to squabble amongst ourselves, the enemy will destroy us. I call upon every king, lord and noble in this glorious country to take up arms and fight together. Sons of Ireland, my brothers, I bid you to throw down your regional banners. No longer shall we fight under the flag of Ulster, Leinster, Munster, or Connacht. No, we shall all fight under the flag of Ireland!"

As Eamon ended his speech, the crowd erupted in applause. The other three kings and their lords gave the young king a standing ovation. It was amazing how much Eamon had inspired the crowd. Robin was amazed at how well a speaker Eamon had become. He had spoken like a true king.

Suddenly, the High King ordered silence. There, in the presence of everyone in that building, he officially declared the new state of the country. The country was to remain divided into four regions, but all four kings were to ride to each other's aid when requested. The High King dismissed all rivalries and feuds between the Irish people and each city was to display the Irish flag above their buildings. He officially declared that Ireland was to be reunited.

He also declared that because of these 'rebellions,' the attack on Athenry, and the fact that the enemy had been revealed, Ireland was now at war with the Brotherhood of the Red Hand. Marian leaned toward Robin when she heard this and grasped his hand. She knew that they would become a part of this war, and so did Robin.

As the kings and lords exited the great hall, High King Boru called Eamon to him to speak with him in private.

"What is it that you want, my lord?" Eamon asked.

"There is a troubling matter that you must know about." Boru replied. "I knew that the Brotherhood had returned for quite some time. You four kings simply provided me with the evidence I needed to declare war. But that isn't what I wanted you to know, what I do want you to know it that we have found out the name of the Red Hand's leader. He is a wolf, described as large and strong. He was once a great Irish military leader, but he was put in prison for a very serious crime…and you know exactly what that crime is Eamon; he tried to kill your father, ten years ago."

Eamon looked at the king and his eyes widened with terror. He _did_ know who the king was speaking of.

"Cathal Brugha (pronounced Cahl Broo-uh). I thought he was still in prison."

"He escaped three months ago. Now he is the leader of the Red Hand."

Eamon sat down, trying to comprehend the fact that the one who tried to kill his father was now attempting to take over their entire country.

"Eamon, fourteen years ago, a flag was captured in Athenry. It was taken to your father, and you studied it in front of the council and in front of your friends, I believe."

Eamon brought his gaze back to the king. He stared at him trying to understand how he knew about that day.

"I thought it was the flag of a rebel group."

"No, Eamon. Cathal Brugha was under that flag when he attacked Athenry fourteen years ago. When his plan failed, he went back into hiding, trying to secretly build up his army. Four years later, he would attack Galway and attempt to take your father's life. For his crimes he was arrested. For ten years, he would be secretly communicating with the Brotherhood of the Red Hand, building up another army. And now he has escaped and launched his attack. Eamon, I want Cathal Brugha either dead or out of this land."

Eamon nodded his head and began to think about that day, when Cathal Brugha tried to kill his father. He had the wolf in his grasp and was about to kill him, but for some reason, he spared his life and had him arrested instead.

"I held his life in my hands once, and I spared it. It seems obvious now, that was a mistake. I promise you, my lord, I will not fail you." He said as he bowed to Brian Boru.

As he exited the king's chamber, he saw Robin and Marian. He didn't need to explain to them what happened…They heard the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Road to War**

Back in Galway, Eamon was resting on his bed, the events of the day flowing through his head. His door opened and Robin walked in to see how he was doing. Eamon nodded in recognition of his childhood friend. It was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed. They all needed as much rest as possible.

"So, Ireland's most notorious prisoner is now the leader of our ancient enemy?...Aye, that doesn't sound too far-fetched." Eamon said. He fell back on the bed and tried to relax, but to no avail. He stood up and leaned over his desk. "This is unbelievable. Ah, but listen to a king go on about the state of his land. Anyway, what is it that you wanted?"

Robin smiled, trying to lighten the mood and made an exaggerated bow to Eamon. "I have come to enlist in your army, my lord."

Eamon laughed at his bow and playfully ordered him to rise. "Very well, Master Robin Hood, but are you sure you are capable enough?"

Robin took out and arrow and shot it at the wall, just missing Eamon's head. Eamon's eyes widened and he let out a stuttered breath as the two of them began to laugh.

"Now _that_ was true luck of the Irish! Very well, I accept. Welcome to the Irish Army. I'm sure that your assistance will make a great difference in the war." Eamon said. The two friends laughed at the fact that they were acting like kids again, and at the shot Robin made. As Robin was walking out the door, Eamon spoke up again.

"Robin, I'm placing you in permanent command of the Archers of Connacht. Your skill with the bow and arrow is unmatched and they could use a man of your talents."

"Alright. It would be my honor."

"And if there is anything else that you need, just let me know."

"There is one thing, Eamon." Robin said as he hushed is voice a bit. "Just make sure that Marian is kept safe."

A smile came across Eamon's face. "You know something? I've never seen two people so in love before in me life. After the battle of Athenry, to see you two together; it was very heart-warming. It seems as though you two were meant for each other from the start and I hope you two have long and happy lives together."

"Thank you, Eamon."

"Well, you should get some rest. I don't expect it'll be long before a messenger comes knocking at our door. You'll need all your strength."

"Right. What about you?"

"Oh, I'll stay up and wait for the inevitable battle. It'll give me some time to read the Bible. I'm going to need to pray."

"Alright. I'll see you in battle then." Robin joked.

Eamon chuckled at Robin's remark. "Aye."

Robin walked out the door and went back to his chamber. He saw Marian standing at the window, thinking about what lay ahead of them. Robin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up and smiled as he saw his face. She turned around and embraced him, and Robin returned her embrace. Robin then lifted her chin and brought her gaze to his eyes and beamed a comforting smile to the vixen. She smiled back and gave him a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry that this is happening, Marian. I wish that we didn't have to get caught up in this. I wish none of this had ever happened." Robin said in a soft tone.

Marian ran her hand across Robin's cheek. "So does everyone here. But this war wasn't their decision. I know that you didn't want to get me caught up in this, but if we have to go through this, I'm glad we're going through it together."

Robin smiled and gave her another tender kiss.

"Come with me, Marian. There's someplace I want to take you."

Marian giggled and followed Robin. He took her to the woods just outside the castle walls. Just a few yards away was a beautiful, lush area, with a river running right through it. This was where Eamon nearly killed Robin when he mistook him for a spy.

"Oh, Robin, this is so beautiful." Marian said.

"I thought you might say that." Robin remarked and Marian giggled at his remark. Robin went and sat by the river bank. "This was my favorite spot whenever I was here. When you were in London, I would come back to this very spot very often." This left Marian a bit confused.

"But I thought that you didn't come back here for fourteen years."

"I hadn't spoken to Eamon in fourteen years, but I always came back to Ireland. The last time I came back here was three years ago…when Cathal Brugha was controlling his army from his prison cell."

Marian came and sat beside Robin and leaned against him. Robin took his arm and wrapped it around her back.

"Every time I would come here…I would think about you."

Marian smiled as a tear fell from her eye. They began to share a passionate kiss as the moonlight reflected off of the river. After a few seconds, they heard music coming from the castle. Some of the soldiers were playing music to try to calm their nerves, and soon the whole castle was playing along with whatever instrument they had. Even Eamon was playing with them on his penny whistle. Robin and Marian were near that tower and his penny whistle was most audible to them. The soldiers were playing a beautiful song called _Only Our Rivers Run Free_. Robin stood up, took Marian's hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he said in a soft tone of voice.

Marian placed her free hand on Robin's shoulder. "Of course."

The two of them danced through the song and through other's too. After the first song, the soldiers played songs like _Danny Boy, Fields of Athenry, _And _The Minstrel Boy._ As they ended their dance, a messenger came up to the castle. Robin and Marian knew exactly what it meant.

A guard knocked on Eamon's door. Eamon ordered him to enter and the guard gave his king the message.

"How many cities have been attacked?" Eamon asked in a rather dry tone.

"Seven." The guard replied. "The cities of Downpatrick, Derry, Donegal, Lisdoonvarna, Tipperary, Cork, and Newgrange."

Eamon nodded and ordered the guard to prepare the troops for combat.

"Which city are we to ride out to?"

"I will decide that. Prepare the men for battle."

"Yes, my lord."

On his way to the map room, Eamon ran into the young couple heading back from their dance.

"Well, Robin, we've been give our marching orders. Meet me in the map room in fifteen minutes."

Robin and Marian went back to their chamber and got dressed in proper attire. Marian went to go wake Little John and Clucky and told Robin that she would meet him in the map room.

In the map room, Eamon and Liam McDermott were leaning over a table with a large map of Ireland spread out over it. Robin entered the map room just before Marian, Clucky and Little John.

"What's going on?" Little John asked.

"War." Eamon replied. "Seven cities have fallen under attack."

"So, which one are we goin' to?" Clucky said in her thick Scottish accent.

"I'm coming to that now. The cities that have been attacked are Downpatrick, Derry, Donegal, Lisdoonvarna, Tipperary, Cork and Newgrange. Lisdoonvarna has a considerably strong garrison and I think they can handle it. Downpatrick, Derry and Donegal are cities in the north and Niall mac Áeda is one of Ireland's best military leaders, despite his age, and he should have no problems with Cathal Brugha's forces in the north. So that narrows it down to three cities: Tipperary, Cork and Newgrange. I've decided to ride to the city and the battle of the highest priority, and that would be Newgrange, here." Eamon pointed to the dot on the map marked _Newgrange_. "This town is located just north of the capital city of Dublin. If Cathal Brugha takes this city, he'll have a clear route into Dublin. We must hold this city at all costs."

The Robin and Little John studied the map for a while, then spoke up.

"What about the other two cities?" asked Robin.

"I'm sending one thousand men under Seamus Malone's command to Tipperary, and a messenger carrying my apologies to Cork. I can't risk men sending more men away. We need every soldier we can to assist the troops at Newgrange. Now, let's get down to business. Robin, you know what to do."

"Right."

"Little John, you'll be my second in command for the infantry. Liam McDermott will command the cavalry. Well, I suppose that's it. Let's get ready to move out." Clucky and Marian were confused by the fact that they weren't assigned to a position.

"Eamon?" Marian asked, a bit timidly. "Where are Clucky and I assigned?"

"Ah, I haven't quite thought about that."

As Eamon was thinking, Clucky spoke up. "Well, they have to be positions where Lady Marian is safe and where I can contribute to the fighting."

Eamon laughed at the fact that Clucky wanted to fight. He thought about it and finally decided to place her in command of the siege equipment. There she wouldn't be in any real harm and she could still fight. He thought about Marian's position, remembering the promise he made to Robin to keep her out of danger. As he was thinking, Marian made a suggestion.

"In London, I learned a bit about medicine."

"Right, we'll place you behind the lines with the medics. Will that work?"

"Yes."

They headed for the stables where their horses were waiting for them. Eamon again mounted his jet black horse, dressed in the same attire as when they rode to Athenry. They were informed that it would be a three hour ride to Newgrange. In the stables, many of the men were groaning and joking about the mission that lay ahead. Eamon heard some of the bantering and didn't take a liking to it. Two soldiers were both making jokes about the upcoming battle.

"So, when do you think we're gonna be beaten by Cathal Brugha?" one of the soldiers joked. He turned around and saw Eamon glaring down at him from his horse and his heart immediately sank.

"When it snows in Hell." Eamon replied and rode off to the front of the column. From that point on, there was no more joking around.

The troops headed out for Newgrange as the townsfolk stood outside their front doors to bid them all farewell and good luck. Again, Robin made sure to stay with Marian the whole way. The army arrived at Newgrange just a few hours before dawn, and there was a very thick fog. However, something wasn't right when they arrived. In this fog, there was no doubt that they wouldn't be able to see the battle, but the problem was, they couldn't _hear_ a battle either. There was no clanging of swords, no shouting of men, and no roar of siege engines. It was silent, save for some faint marching in the distance.

"Liam, can you see anything?" Eamon asked.

"I can barely see my hand in front of me face." The falcon replied.

Eamon took his spyglass and tried to make out the flags flying over the town. All he could see was silhouettes from that distance. He moved closer and the markings became more visible. As he saw the colors, he dropped the spyglass and rammed it shut.

"Damn it all!" he said. "We're too late. Cathal Brugha's taken the city!"

The troops all looked at each other in amazement. Eamon ordered a map to be brought out and he and Robin started to come up with a plan. Marian looked at the two friends with the map, as the rest of the troops sat down and rested themselves from the march. Marian could hardly believe what was happening. She looked over at Robin several times, wondering what he and Eamon were discussing. While they were talking, Eamon would stop and ponder for a moment and Robin would look back at Marian. The two smiled at each other, both of them thinking about the other. After Robin and Eamon were finished talking, they called Marian, Little John, Clucky and Liam McDermott over.

"Right, Eamon and I have come up with a plan that should work if all goes well. First off, Clucky and the siege engineers will use the trebuchets to destroy the gate house and the six towers on the wall."

"Make sure those shots are accurate, Lady Cluck." Eamon said. "Remember, our goal is to retake the city, not destroy it."

"Right. And after that, we'll concentrate fire on the walls. Once they're down, McDermott can move the cavalry into the city. Their job is to create a pocket for the infantry."

"That's where Little John and I come in. Once we're inside the city walls, we need to capture the town square. Whoever controls the square controls the city. If we take the midsection, we'll have the advantage. However, there will be hard fighting for control of the square."

"That's where my archers come in. We're going to provide the infantry with covering fire. We'll make sure our shot are accurate for you."

"Good. Marian, the wounded will probably be paying their visits soon after the start of the battle. Don't worry. You'll only have to take care of the slightly wounded."

"Alright." Marian replied in a bit of a timid voice. She, along with many in the army, was scared of what lay ahead of them. The trebuchets took their positions and began to fire on the city walls. As they began firing, the infantry took their positions and eagerly awaited the charge. Soon the walls fell and Robin ordered the archers to fire on the enemy. The archers loosed their bows and hundreds of arrows fell on the enemy troops. Liam McDermott then ordered the cavalry to charge and the raced into the city, smashing into the enemy. As soon as the defensive pocket was formed, the infantry charged. The enemy troops quickly fled to the city square. Eamon ordered Liam to prepare the cavalry for a flanking maneuver. The cavalry headed for the northern section of the city.

As the troops headed for the city center, Robin ordered his troops into the city. He knew that the infantry would need all the help they could get, as the enemy wouldn't give up the city so easily. But as they neared the walls, some enemy archers, who had remained hidden during the opening moves of the battle, began to fire on the Irish archers. Robin ordered them to fall back and the trebuchets began to fire on the towers again. The towers were destroyed in seconds, and the enemy archers with them. The Irish archers who were wounded were sent to the field hospitals and the rest began to move into the city. The infantry had entered the city square and were having a very hard time breaking through the enemy troops. They had called every soldier back to the square and were very densely packed.

Robin's archers opened fire and hundreds of troops fell dead. But unknown to Robin, or Eamon for that matter, enemy archers were stationed in the middle of the formation and they began to return fire. Hundreds of arrows fell on the archers as Robin ordered them to take cover. He ordered one last well-aimed volley on the center of the enemy ranks and the enemy archers fell silent. He then ordered the archers to get out of the city. He had lost over half of his men in that volley.

Back at the field hospital, Marian was struck with fear as she saw the archers returning, most of them severely wounded. She kept skimming the group, praying that Robin wasn't hurt. Her fear turned to terror when she heard one of the soldiers talking about how many men they lost. For the rest of the battle, she prayed that Robin was still alive.

Back in the city, Robin had taken a sword and shield from a dead Irish soldier and joined Eamon and Little John's ranks. He made his way up to the front where his two friends were fighting.

"Ah, Robin! How nice of you to join the party!" Eamon said.

"Well, Rob, looks like you can really take some punishment." Little John remarked. "We saw that volley of arrows that fell on you, and…well we thought that was it for you."

"Not yet, Johnny!" Robin replied. The three friends continued to fight on. Robin saw how Eamon fought and decided to follow his example. He was using his shield as a weapon as well as armor. It worked very well. The troops began to push through the enemy ranks. Suddenly, Robin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as an enemy jabbed a spear into him. And Irish troop saw this and offered his pike. He placed it over Robin's shoulder and Robin took a hold of it. Together, they rammed it into the enemy pikeman, who fell backward, pulling the spear out of Robin's shoulder. Robin then took up his sword and continued to fight on.

Just then, Eamon took out a horn and blew into it. The trumpeting sound rang out throughout the city. It was the signal for Liam McDermott to make his cavalry charge. The horses rammed into the enemy troops, killing several of them. The cavalry performed brilliantly, but the enemy soon sent up pikes, and the cavalry began to suffer heavy losses. They soon began to retreat, but during that time, the infantry had fought their way through the enemy ranks and took the pikes on their rear flank, killing them all. Soon the enemy was heavily outnumbered and the remaining troops surrendered. Eamon sent a runner up to the top of the council building to raise the Irish flag. The troops cheered as the Golden Harp began to fly over the city. The battle was theirs.

The cheering could be heard all the way from the field hospitals. A messenger arrived to report the victory and all the wounded troops began to join in the cheering. Marian still retained her worried look, praying that Robin was still alive. There had been nothing but bad news from the archers.

"What is the matter, my lady?"one of the soldiers said. "We've won the battle."

"Yes, but there is someone who I want to see before I can consider this battle won."

"Ah, someone you hold dear to your heart?"

Marian nodded and continued to scan the horizon as the troops began to return from the liberated city, desperately looking for her husband.

"Is that all of them?" she asked one of the returning soldiers.

"Aye. I believe so."

Grief and terror struck her when she saw that neither Robin nor Eamon had come back and she began to weep. As she lifted her head and prepared to give Robin his final goodbye, she saw two foxes carrying a stretcher, running as fast as they could for the field hospitals. Marian was greatly relieved when she saw that the stretcher bearers were Robin and Eamon. Her husband had made it back alive.

Marian was ready to run up to Robin, but they turned away to the center of the field hospital.

"Move! Faugh a ballagh! Faugh a ballagh! (Clear the way! Clear the way!)" Eamon shouted.

On the stretcher was a wounded falcon, the leader of the cavalry. Liam McDermott had been severely wounded. Marian asked one of the other nurses to take her place and she ran to the center of the field hospital. Liam McDermott was laying face-up on the operating table, surgeons doing whatever they could to save his life. Eamon, Clucky and Little John were standing around him. As Marian entered, she heard the surgeons tell Eamon that they didn't think that they could save McDermott at this point. Eamon refused to believe that and ordered them to continue to help the wounded general. Marian searched the crowd for Robin. Then, she heard a voice behind her.

"Marian?"

She whirled around and saw Robin standing behind her. She quickly flung her arms around him, thanking God that he had come back.

"I'm sorry I took so long, my darling." Robin said as he held Marian in his arms.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I had heard nothing but bad news from the men." Marian said, staring into Robin's eyes.

"I'm not planning on leaving you so soon." A warm, comforting smile came over his face as he said these words. "I love you too much."

Marian leaned up and kissed Robin passionately, and Robin returned her kiss.

After they kissed, their attention turned to the wounded falcon who was near the point of death. Eamon had finally conceded with the medics and allowed them to stop. He knelt beside Liam and began to say his final words to his comrade of five years.

"Eamon, why did this happen?" McDermott asked.

"I don't know. I suppose life is unpredictable. But I want you to know that you played a great part in this battle, and you will not have died in vain."

McDermott ordered his squire to fetch his sword and shield, but there was no need. The squire already had them there with him. McDermott took the sword and unsheathed it, laying the hilt on his breast with the blade pointing toward his feet. He looked back and Eamon one last time.

"I would have followed you to the bitter end…my brother…my captain…my king." And with that, Liam McDermott breathed his last. Tears began to fall from the squire's eyes, knowing that his master and lord had been killed. Tears also began to fall from Marian's eyes at this tragic scene. Robin hugged Marian, trying to comfort the vixen. Marian kept thinking about how the general's family would handle the news of his death. Liam McDermott _did_ have a family; a wife and two children. Clucky lowered her head and Robin and Little John took of their hats in respect of the fallen hero. Eamon stood up and said his final blessing.

He made the sign of the cross and his hand on the falcon's forehead. "Be at peace…Son of Ireland." He took a step back and looked one last time on his friend. "So passes Liam, Son of Lorcan McDermott." Tears began to well up in his eyes as he left the tent and stood outside, facing the town with his head hung low. He began to shake slightly. He then kicked a helmet on the ground next to him and let out a scream of grief and agony as he fell to his knees and began to weep for his fallen friend. Robin, Marian, Little John and Clucky looked on the young fox with a feeling of compassion. They had never seen Eamon like this before. He had always been the strong, unmoved commander of the group, as was clearly demonstrated in Dublin.

As he was weeping, the Red Hand flag that once flew over the town landed in front of him after being tossed in the wind by the runner who replaced it with the Irish flag. A furious look appeared in Eamon's eyes as he grabbed the flag.

"You will pay for this, Cathal Brugha." Eamon said in a low, dark voice as he eyed the flag in his hand, his eyes almost turning red because of his rage. "I spared you life once, and that was a mistake that shall not be repeated. This time, Cathal Brugha…you will die." He then threw the flag into a vacant campfire, torching the flag instantly. He then stormed back to his tent. Robin, Marian, Little John and Clucky were terrified now. Once again they had never seen Eamon like this. It was like he was almost possessed. They had never seen him in this much rage. As he stormed off, Marian attention turned to Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, you're wounded!" she said in a surprised and shocked tone.

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Robin replied.

"What happened?"

"We were in the square and one of the enemy soldiers stabbed me with his spear. It's only a slight wound."

"Well, Eamon said I have to treat the slightly wounded." Marian said in a bit of a playful tone. She took Robin to the northern section of the field hospital and began to patch his wound. As she was patching it up, she kept thinking and thanking God that he returned safely. After his wound was patched, Eamon called Robin to his quarters to discuss Cathal Brugha's next move. Robin entered the tent and saw Eamon sitting at his desk, a single candle burning in front of him, and he was just sitting and staring into the candle. He saw Robin and just nodded in recognition as he began the briefing. Marian continued to heal the wounded from the battle as Robin and Eamon studied the map and determined where the Red Hand would strike next. Robin came out of the tent with a bit of a discouraged face. From what Eamon said, it sounded like they were in for the fight of their lives.

"What did Eamon say?" Marian asked with a concerned voice.

"Cathal Brugha's gathering his forces to attack Dublin." Robin replied. "We're pulling back to the Plains of Meath to hold them off." Marian knew how important a city Dublin was and she understood that Cathal Brugha needed to take this city if he was going to win this war. Robin looked into his wife's eyes and he saw how scared she was. She just wasn't used to this at all. Robin smiled as he pulled Marian toward him and hugged her tightly. Tears began to fall from Marian's eyes as she thought about the inevitable battle that lay just ahead of them. She knew that if Liam McDermott was capable of being killed, then so was Robin. Robin lifted her chin and stared into her beautiful brown eyes and wiped away her tears.

"Robin, can you promise me something?" Marian said.

"Anything."

Tears again began to form in her eyes as he hugged Robin again. "Please don't die." she wept.

"Of course I won't die. Like I said, I love you too much to leave you now."

The two began to share a passionate kiss as the sun peeked above the horizon.

(To hear the songs mentioned, _Only Our Rivers Run Free, The Minstrel Boy, Fields of Athenry, _and _Danny Boy,_ go to Youtube.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Meath**

The morning broke as the army made its way to the Plains of Meath outside the city of Dublin. A few hours ago, word had been sent out that Cathal Brugha was planning to strike Dublin. As the army of Connacht approached the fields, they saw Irish banners in the distance, accompanied by some ten thousand men. These were the men of Leinster, under the command of General Brian Mac Ateer. They were the first to receive the news of Cathal Brugha's approach. Eamon went up to the general and began to speak to him in Irish Gaelic. Drums were then heard in the distance as a horseboy came riding up, bearing news of the victory at Cork. More Irish flags were seen over the horizon as the army of Munster joined the Irishmen on the field. Another messenger came bearing news of the victories in Ulster and that Niall mac Áeda would soon be joining the fight with some ten thousand men. When all the armies had arrived, the Irish had amassed nearly fifty thousand men, a huge force. They all had just one job: keep Cathal Brugha out of Dublin.

After camp was set, Robin and Little John were called into the generals' tent to plan their defense. Marian and Clucky would keep their same positions as before. Robin was placed in command of the entire archer division, Little John was in charge of the pikemen, Seamus Malone, who was met by Eamon's troops when they first arrived, would take Liam McDermott's place as commander of the Connacht cavalry and Eamon would lead the infantry. The plan of defense was to station troops on the plains, a few miles out, and place the rest of the troops closer to Dublin, where they had the home field advantage. It would take an entire day to set up the troops.

"It's like we're setting the board for the world's greatest game of chess." Eamon remarked. Several trebuchets and catapults were placed on the frontline with pikes to protect them and elite swordsmen known as the Muire. They were trained as knights and were unmatched in combat. Alongside them were swordsmen know as Ostmen. They were less equipped but still expertly trained. They were stationed there for the rest of the night. Robin's archers remained with the rest of the army near Dublin. The troops were finally in place by the end of the day. As the sun set, the men celebrated their victories at Cork, Newgrange and Ulster. As the men were reveling, Eamon was still grieving over Liam McDermott. Robin then came forward and all eyes turned to him.

"Gentlemen, although we are proud of these victories, they come at a price. Tonight we remember a great man who gave his life along with many others to help keep this country safe. Tonight we remember General Liam McDermott, and extraordinary leader, a loyal husband to his wife, and a wonderful father of two children. He led an excellent life and he died a hero. Hail Liam McDermott, and hail the victorious dead!"

Tears began to flow from the eyes of several men.

"There was never another man like McDermott!"

"He was a true Irishman!"

Several others said their own words about the general.

"And if only there was any way…to bring him back." Eamon said head hung low.

After they held there service to Liam, most of the men retired for the night.

That night, Marian searched for Robin. Little John and Clucky were asleep, trying to get as much rest as possible. She found him sitting on a hill that overlooked the battlefield, smoking a pipe. He was just sitting and thinking. Marian came up and sat beside him. He looked at her and smiled as she leaned against him. He placed his arm around her back as they stared at a beautiful full moon.

"Something tells me that we're getting near the end of this conflict." Robin said. "I hope it ends soon, so you and I can go back to Nottingham and just enjoy life."

"There's nothing else I'd rather want." Marian replied as she hugged Robin. She rested her head against Robin's chest and let out a deep sigh. Robin kissed her head as they looked out into the night together.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think this plan will work? Do you think we can win?"

"I'm sure of it. But I don't want to think about that right now. Let's just enjoy each other's company, shall we?"

Marian looked up and gave Robin a tender kiss. "Of course." As they stared into the sky, a cloud blocked the moon and all the stars that were hidden by the silver moonlight were revealed. It was the most amazing sight that they had ever seen.

"If only I had a chance to propose to you in a setting like this." Robin remarked.

Marian giggled thinking about his proposal during the archery tournament, with the guards chasing them and arrows flying everywhere. "It doesn't matter where you proposed. I would have said yes whether we were being chased by Prince John's soldiers or if we were here under the stars."

Robin smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Marian."

"I love you too, Robin."

Many of the troops had fallen asleep and the two decided to do the same. They knew it probably wouldn't be long before the enemy came knocking. They entered their tent and climbed into their cots which were placed right next to each other, so it was like one large cot. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling as they lay there.

"Please be careful out there, Robin."

Robin gave his wife a long kiss. "Of course, my love."

The two vulpines fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, they were woken up very early when they heard a scout from the frontline shouting that the enemy was there. Robin and Marian looked at each other and immediately got up and prepared for the battle. They heard Eamon ask the messenger what was going on. The messenger replied, "Cathal Brugha, the big man himself!"

With those words, the entire camp was awake and scrambling to prepare for the battle. Robin rushed to the field armory where he met Littlie John gearing up. He was dressed in a very large chain mail vest, a green tunic, a Leinster claymore sword on his side and a pike in his hand. Robin chose a suit of chain mail armor, a yew bow, much like the one he was used to, and an Irish broadsword. He went outside to meet Eamon. He was at the stables, preparing to ride out to the frontline with Seamus Malone. He was dressed in his green tunic with the Golden Harp on his breast, chain mail armor, his dark cloak, dark gloves and Irish broadsword. He saw Robin and informed him that he wanted him to ride out with him. He didn't have to bring any archers. He just wanted him to get a look at what his archers would be facing. Marian arrived at the stables in her field hospital uniform and begged Robin to let her come with them. She wanted to be there with her husband. Eamon decided that there was no harm in it, but she would have to find cover once the battle started.

Eamon had placed ten thousand men on the frontline and the other forty thousand near Dublin. They quickly rode out and arrived on the frontline within about ten minutes. Robin, Marian and Seamus were amazed at the size of Cathal Brugha's forces. His first wave consisted of at least fifty thousand soldiers. His full force was at least three hundred thousand strong. However Eamon was unmoved. Though the enemy army dwarfed theirs, it consisted of only fairly trained men: spear militias, Irishmen who were once part of their town watch, some moderately trained swordsmen. The strongest threat in the formation was the armored sergeants, and they still weren't very much of a threat. Robin took out his spyglass to survey the enemy army. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw the leader of the army. It was a large, dark-grey wolf, dressed in a black tunic and cloak and a claymore sword by his side. It was the same wolf he had seen in his nightmare back in Nottingham. The wolf he had seen in his nightmare was the infamous rebel, Cathal Brugha. They took up positions at the front of the formation.

On the other side of the field, Cathal Brugha spotted Eamon through his spyglass.

"Ah, young Eamon Kavanagh, the new king of Connacht. This should be very interesting. I actually get a chance to fight two generations in one lifetime. Heh, this should be quite easy." Cathal Brugha remarked.

"My lord, don't get too overconfident. He has probably learned much under his father." one of his advisors cautioned.

Cathal Brugha completely ignored him. "He is only twenty-six, still too young to know how to properly lead an army. I shall deal with his troops very swiftly." Cathal Brugha then ordered his troops to prepare for the charge.

As the enemy started howling their war chants, the Irish troops began to waver. The enemy forces were just too many. Seamus Malone and Eamon rode to the front of the troops.

"Hold your ground men!" Seamus yelled. "I know the enemy are many, but you are Irish soldiers. You can defeat them. Will you fight?"

"No. the enemy are too many." a soldier said. "Will we fight against that? No. we will run, and we will live." The other soldiers started to shout there agreements to Seamus. This was where Eamon stepped in.

"You there," Eamon said pointing to a soldier, "will you fight?"

"No!" the soldier replied.

"You, what about you?"

"No!"

"And what about you?"

"No!"

"Shame on you. You dare call yourselves Irishmen! You dare call yourselves Celts! Shame. You now have a chance to regain what you have lost! You have a chance to regain your land from the hands of an ancient enemy! Now you are prepared to run. I can guarantee that not a single day will pass in your life that you will not regret walking away and letting them get the best of you! Run if you will, but I will not follow. We have come too far and I will stay and fight for what is rightfully ours. This land is the one place we can call home and I will not let it fall! But believe me, I know your fear. True a day may come when the courage of our race fails. But today is not that day. Today, the line must be drawn here! Our enemies shall advance no farther! This will be no easy task, I know. Our enemy is well trained and well equipped. We will fight harder than we have ever fought before, but failure is not an option! Believe me when I say we can break our enemy here! Each one of you is worth more than they are! I say to you what every warrior has known since the beginning of time, and that is if you wish to be free men, then you must fight to fulfill that promise! The last thing that our enemy will hear will be the twang of our bows, the last thing they shall see will be our proud banners, the last thing they shall feel will be the steel of our blades and they shall know what we are capable of! Let no man forget our strength! This is your hour. Seize the hour. Do not surrender. Fight to the death. Tell our enemies that this…this is our land. And now I ask you one last time: will you fight?"

The troops remained silent for a moment before Eamon asked again.

"Will you fight!"

Suddenly, every troop began to cheer as they drew their blades and started taunting the enemy.

"Men! Harken to me!" Eamon yelled. "You will remember this battle, gentlemen. You will remember every minute of it, every second of it, until the day that you die. For this battle will be yours to remember for the rest of your lives." Eamon dismounted his horse and took up a shield with the Golden Harp emblazoned on the front. A voice was heard on the other side of the battlefield.

"Eamon Kavanagh, lay down you weapons!" the voice shouted.

Eamon had only one reply: "Cathal Brugha," Eamon shouted as he drew his sword, "come and get them!"

The enemy then sounded the charge and the Battle of Meath began. Robin led Marian to a thicket where they could view the battle from a safe distance. Marian desperately wanted to leave but Robin needed to know how the troops were doing so he could give an accurate report to the troops on the second line. As the enemy formation neared the Irish troops, they heard Eamon's voice.

"Give them nothing…but take from them everything!" As the enemy was just about to clash with the Irish forces, he shouted the three words that had been the heart of the Irish people since the dawn of their civilization: "ÉIREANN GO BRÁCH!"

And as he ended those words, Cathal Brugha's forces slammed into the Irishmen and the fighting began. The battle raged for another two hours, neiter side willing to give up. Soon, Cathal Brugha's forces lost too many men and were forced to retreat. The death ratio was amazing. Cathal Brugha had lost over seven thousand men and the Irish had lost no one. Not a single soldier was even wounded. The enemy troops were quickly reassembled and prepared to strike again. But before the charge was sounded, Robin and Marian saw what looked like a dark cloud rising from the trees it began to grow larger and large as it began to fall on the Irish.

"Shields up!" Eamon yelled as thousands of arrows fell on them. It was like a dark rain of wood and iron. As their shields held up against the volley, Eamon began to laugh.

"What is it, my lord?" one of the Ostmen asked.

"What was the Spartans reply to the Persians after they threatened to blot out the sun with their arrows?" Eamon replied.

The Ostman grinned. "_Then we shall fight in the shade."_

Soon the volley ended and the sun reappeared. The Irishmen stood up and used their swords to brush the arrows off of their shields as they braced themselves for the next assault. Once again they held of the attackers with no casualties. In that last wave, the Irishmen had killed nearly twenty-three thousand men. By the end of that day, Cathal Brugha had lost thirty thousand men. The enemy's morale was hurt very badly, knowing that they had lost thirty thousand men to only ten thousand. Cathal Brugha held his men back and decided to try again under the cover of darkness. But this time, he knew that he would have to change tactics. For the rest of the day, he planned a great assault that would badly cripple the Irish forces.

Robin and Marian returned to the main force to report the victory over Cathal Brugha's forces. The men all began to cheer as the heard about the damage they inflicted on the enemy. They thought that if they could stand up to thirty thousand men and make it out with no casualties, then they had a chance at victory. But at the same time, they knew that they had only taken out one tenth of the enemy's full force and this battle was no reason to let their guard down.

That night, the troops retired with confident spirits. Robin felt safe in the knowledge that the frontline was holding and Eamon was leading the troops. He and Marian fell into a quite peaceful sleep that night, along with everyone else. But this peace was short lived. Soon, Robin and Marian heard the troops yelling and shouting at everyone to get up. Cathal Brugha's cavalry was making an attack on the camp. They had surpassed the frontline through a secret pass that not even the high king knew about, and they were inflicting heavy casualties on the troops. Robin got up and told Marian to stay in the tent and everything would be fine and kissed her as he left to help fight the cavalry. Robin saw Little John near the field hospital, with two pikes in his hand. When he saw Robin, he tossed him a pike and the two of them began to fight off the cavalrymen.

At the same time this was happening, Eamon's men had fallen under surprise attack by the enemy infantry. For the first time in the Battle of Meath, the enemy began to inflict casualties on the Irish. But the Irishmen held firm and fought hard, trying desperately not to let the Red Hand through. But soon, their numbers began to dwindle and Eamon knew that they couldn't keep fighting like this.

"My lord, we can't keep this up." One of the officers said.

"I know." Eamon replied. "Call everybody back." The officer just stood there. "Call them back!" Eamon repeated.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the officer shouted as the troops began to retreat.

"Fall back to the city! Retreat to Dublin!" Eamon called. The remainder of the troops fled the field and the frontline was broken. As they fled, the enemy shouted "Le haghaidh leis an Bráithreachas!" at the troops.

The made it back to the second line as they saw what had happened to the camp. Several men were killed and many of the tents that served as living quarters for the men were destroyed. Thankfully, the armory and field hospitals were intact. General Mac Ateer asked Eamon about the casualties on the frontline. They had lost five thousand troops, half of their force. Eamon asked Mac Ateer about their casualties and he learned that they had also lost roughly five thousand.

"And there's one more thing." Mac Ateer said.

"What?"

"Seamus Malone…He's dead."

Eamon's eyes grew large as he took a step back.

"He was shot in the chest by a horse-mounted archer. He died instantly."

Tears began to form in Eamon's eyes as he heard this. He thanked Mac Ateer for the information and said that Seamus Malone would be buried back in Galway with Liam McDermott. He looked out onto the field again as he said a prayer for the men who died.

"The Battle of Meath is over." he said. "I expect that the Battle of Dublin is about to begin."

Robin returned to his tent to see Marian, but when he entered, she was gone. A note had been left on her cot and Robin began to read it. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees as he read the note. Marian had been kidnapped and taken back to the enemy's camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Battle of Dublin**

News of Marian's capture reached Little John, Clucky and Eamon very soon. She was being held for ransom by Cathal Brugha; twenty-five thousand pieces of gold. Eamon sent a message to his enemy stating that if the ransom wasn't lowered, he would continue to fight and slaughter his men. But Eamon knew that Cathal Brugha was now fully capable of putting up a good fight. That last sneak attack had greatly demoralized the men and they were even more demoralized that afternoon, when Cathal Brugha's full force appeared on the field. Three hundred thousand troops now stood in front of only thirty thousand. They were outnumbered ten to one. But Eamon refused to surrender as he prepared for the beginning of the Battle of Dublin. The enemy fell upon them, wave after wave, but these waves broke upon them, as Eamon put it, like water on rock. The first few waves were easily defeated, but Cathal Brugha was only warming up. Soon he sent several waves of well-trained armored swordsmen and they began to inflict casualties on the Irishmen.

The fighting lasted for three days, and each day, Robin prayed that the ransom for Marian would decrease enough for them to get her back. On the third day of battle, Eamon made his last desperate move. He called a messenger into his quarters and handed him a folded piece of parchment.

"I want you to take this to Edinburgh, Scotland, to a Lord MacBain. His first name is Malcom. Tell him that the message is from Lord Eamon Kavanagh and that I desperately need his help. Do not stop for anything. If the boat anchors for the night, take a life boat the rest of the way. I need this message to get to Lord MacBain as quickly as possible."

And with that the messenger fled for Edinburgh.

Back at Cathal Brugha's camp, Marian was being kept in a makeshift prison, constructed of a wooden palisade. The whole time she was in there, she kept thinking about Robin. After she was captured, she managed to hide her wedding ring, as the troops were ordered to search her for anything valuable.

She kept fiddling with it in her hands, thinking of Robin and finally began to weep, fearing that she would never see him again. As she was weeping, a guard came in and said that Cathal Brugha wanted a word with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the ground and he dragged the vixen to his general's tent. Marian's heart sank as she came face to face with the wolf who was Cathal Brugha.

"Ah, the fair Maid Marian, wife of the famous Robin Hood." the wolf said in the tone of a James Bond villain: suave, but evil.

"I hope you have been treated well. Now I have a proposal for you. If you answer all my questions, I will lift the ransom and you will be free to return to your husband…if he's still alive." Cathal Brugha said, laughing after mentioning the possibility that Robin was dead. "What I want to know is the plan of defense for the Irish forces. How many troops do they have in the city itself? How do they plan to protect it? How is it possible that they continue to defeat my troops when they are clearly outnumbered?"

"Please let me go." Marian said. "I don't know anything."

"Of course you do! Do you actually think that I would believe you know nothing after travelling with this army for so long? Why don't we start from the beginning? Question one: How many soldiers do the Irish have in the city of Dublin?"

"I don't know."

Cathal Brugha glared at the vixen trying to force the answer out of her, but Marian was unmoved. "Question two: How do they plan to defend Dublin?"

Marian was about to answer but she thought that the plan must have changed with the frontline defense gone. "I don't know." she said.

"You're trying my patience. Question three: How is it possible that these Irishmen are capable of holding out against my superior forces? These men are inferior compared to us, all of them; Kavanagh, Malone, and especially Robin Hood. He's nothing but an outlaw and a knave. How is it possible that such scum can withstand my forces?"

"They are holding out because _they_ are superior!" Marian shouted. "You will never defeat them! They are winning because they strong in heart and spirit and they are fighting for a pure cause!"

"SILENCE!" Cathal Brugha shouted and Marian felt her heart sink again. "I will not stand for such insult in my own ranks! Get her out of my sight now! And from this point, the ransom has been doubled!"

The guard pulled her off the ground and threw her back into the prison. She began to weep at the enemy general's cruelty. Cathal Brugha sent a messenger to Robin informing him that the ransom had doubled. Robin crumpled the paper and threw it in anger. He knew there was no way they could pay fifty thousand gold pieces. The fighting would continue for two more days. After those two days, Robin had enough and demanded that Eamon find some way to help Marian. There was nothing they could do but pay the fee, but there was no way that they could raise the money.

Eamon made a desperate move and sent a message to the high king. The message demanded that Brian Boru supply them with the money needed and that a reply was expected within the hour. The message was received. An hour later, a messenger from Dublin came with a bag of fifty thousand gold pieces. After they received the gold, Eamon ordered a soldier to prepare a white flag for them to enter the enemy camp with. Robin, Little John and Eamon took the flag and gold and entered the enemy camp. They were led to the general's tent and there, for the first time in ten years, Eamon came face to face with the man who tried to kill his father. The whole time, he had to restrain himself from pulling out his sword and killing the wolf.

"Ah, Eamon Kavanagh."

"Cathal Brugha. You have someone we want. We have the money here and now I demand the release of Maid Marian."

"Very well." Cathal Brugha ordered the guard to bring the vixen forward. The guard went to the prison and brought Marian to the general's tent. Eamon then handed over the money and Marian was turned loose. She saw Robin and quickly an up to him, throwing her arms around her husband. Cathal Brugha simply snickered at the sight.

"Now Kavanagh, I am giving you two choices: you can fight and you will all die, or you can surrender, in which case only most of you will die."

Eamon stepped forward glared at his enemy, his face right up to his. "You attempted to kill my father, you attacked our homeland, burned homes, hospitals, churches, killed many innocent people, all of which, crimes that cannot be forgiven. We will fight…and you will die."

"So be it." Cathal Brugha said in a whisper.

The group then turned away and headed back for their camp. They exited the enemy's ranks and went up the hill to where their troops were placed, Marian clinging to Robin the whole way. Clucky ran up to Marian as they reentered the camp and the two friends hugged each other.

"Ah, Marian, ya had to go and get yourself kidnapped!" Clucky said and Marian giggled at her remark

Soon, after Marian was finished greeting Clucky, it was Eamon's turn for relief as they heard bagpipes being played in the distance accompanied by a drum corps. They all recognized the tune as _Scotland the Brave_. Eamon pulled out his spyglass and looked toward the northern horizon as he saw seven pipers blowing into bagpipes. Behind them was a large mass of soldiers and several banners; a white X emblazoned on a dark blue background. It was the flag of Scotland. He looked out onto the battlefield and saw that Cathal Brugha's forces were beginning to waver at the sight of the forces as the Irish army began to cheer and revel. Scotland had come to aid in the fight. Hope was finally kindled.

As the Scots entered the Irish camp, they were greeted by the troops, who welcomed them very generously. The Scottish leader approached Eamon, accompanied by his three other commanders.

"Well, I have to say that was quite an entrance." Eamon remarked.

"Well, what can I say? I'm Scottish." replied the eagle who was leading the Scottish troops. The two friends laughed and shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, old friend. I can't tell you how much this means to us. Thank you."

"My pleasure. My troops have been growing restless anyway." The eagle replied in a thick Scottish accent.

"Well, perhaps I should introduce you to my other friends."

Eamon introduced the eagle as Malcom MacBain of Edinburgh, Scotland.

"This is Lady Cluck, Little John, Marian and her husband, Robin Hood."

Malcom was struck with amazement when he heard Robin's name.

"Are you _the_ Robin Hood of Nottingham?"

"Yes, I am. You know me?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Britannia knew your name. You've become quite famous as the one who robs from the rich and gives to the poor."

"Well those days are over, and we never robbed anyone. We just borrowed a bit from those who could afford it."

Marian giggled at Robin's little remark. She knew Robin never liked the sound of the word 'rob'.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. All of you" Malcom said.

"Well Malcom, I hope you brought plenty of bagpipes. They seemed to hurt the enemy's morale a great bit." Eamon said.

"Don't worry there's plenty more where they came from."

"Do they know how to play 'the usual'?"

"Aye, I believe so."

"What's 'the usual'?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you'll see come tomorrow." Eamon said.

That night, the troops gave the Scots a proper welcome as they held a party in the camp for them. The Irish couldn't thank them enough for coming, now that they had lost over ten thousand men. Robin and Marian spent the night alone together. They wandered near the city walls just about a mile away from the camp as they looked out at the two armies. Somehow, it was an amazing sight. The sight of hundreds of campfires illuminating the field was just beautiful. They sat on the hill in each other's arms as they stared out to the horizon, the silver moonlight illuminating the Emerald Isle for miles.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Marian. I'm sorry I let this happen. I should have been there with you." Robin said in a soft and regretful tone.

"It wasn't your fault. If you had stayed there they would have killed you. I'm just so happy that you were there to get me out."

"Well, you'll have to thank High King Brian Boru for that. He was the one who gave us the money to release you."

Marian giggled as she rested her head on her husband's chest. Robin smiled and rubbed Marian's arm, thanking God for her return.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever see Nottingham again?"

"Of course we will. Tomorrow this will be all over and we can finally return home. I promise."

Tears began to form in Marian's eyes as she thought of Robin. She was so afraid of the idea that he could die in this battle. Robin saw this and wiped her tears away. Marian hugged Robin tightly for several minutes and Robin returned her embrace. He then lifted her hand with the golden wedding ring on it.

"I'll never forget that day for as long as I live; the happiest day of my life." he said.

"Neither will I."

The two then began to share a long, passionate kiss under the moonlight. As they continued to stare off into the horizon, they began to doze off and fell asleep together on the high ground of Dublin.

The troops were restless that night as they waited for Cathal Brugha's attack, but it never came. They didn't know it yet, but the Battle of Dublin would be the last time Cathal Brugha would ever attack the Irish people.

The next morning, Robin and Marian were awakened by the sound of the Irish drum corps. They were beating the cadence that signaled the start of the bombardment on Cathal Brugha's army. The Scottish pipers accompanied them on their bagpipes, playing a medley of three Irish songs; _Rising of the Moon, The Minstrel Boy,_ and _Faugh a Ballagh._ As the music was playing, Robin and Marian could see the trebuchets firing on the enemy troops.

Robin led his vixen back to the camp to prepare for the final battle. Marian went back to their tent and got dressed in her field hospital uniform as robin went to the armory and geared up. As he was searching through the collection of swords, he realized that he didn't have his sword belt and ran back to the tent to get it. As he was on his way, he ran into Marian who was on her way to the field hospital. He smiled and gave her a tender kiss. As he continued to the tent, Marian grabbed his hand and he spun around. She gave him a weak smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Be careful, Robin." she said.

"Of course."

Robin gave her another tender kiss and they parted for the battle. Robin got his sword belt and grabbed an Irish broadsword from the armory. He joined the archers on the battlefield as the troops began to form up for the final assault. As the trebuchets eased fire, Robin gave the order for the archers to open fire. Thousands of arrows were unleashed and, like Cathal Brugha's archers in the Battle of Meath, they blotted out the sun. They fell on the enemy troops with amazing accuracy killing thousands. The enemy began to waver and a few of the troops actually fled for their lives. After the archers had emptied their quivers, Robin took a shield and joined the ranks on the men. The troops were mixed together, with the banners dispersed throughout the ranks. He made his way up to the front with Eamon, Little John, and Malcom MacBain.

"Ah Robin, welcome to the fight." Eamon said.

"I thought you were probably gonna stay behind with Marian after that volley. By the way, good shots." Little John said.

"And let you have all the fun without me? Not a chance! And thank you." Robin replied.

The troops took their positions and prepared to march.

"Well Malcom, I believe it's time to give them the 'usual'." Eamon said.

"Aye, I believe so." Malcom turned back to the pipers. "Lads! Highland March!"

"Aye, sir!" the pipers replied in unison.

"We're still clearly outnumbered." Eamon said.

"Aye, but they're clearly outmatched."

The pipers began to blow into their pipes and played _Highland March,_ a song said to keep the soldiers marching as long as it was playing and the formation began to march forward. The enemy forces began to do whatever they could to stop the Irish and Scottish troops. They sent what was left of the siege equipment to the front and began to fire on them. Their shots were very inaccurate but a few shots did hit the ranks. They were unmoved by the artillery fire, though, and continued to march forward. The enemy troops were ordered to fire everything that they had but nothing stopped them. They just kept coming.

Back at the camp, all the nurses gathered at the front of the camp to watch the men march into the fray and it was an amazing sight. The sight of the huge numbers and numerous banners accompanied by the bagpipes sent chills down everyone's spine, even Marian's. She would not deny that it was an amazing sight. As she watched, she kept thinking about Robin, but instead of worrying about him, this time a smile came over her face knowing that he was in those ranks. She knew that this was the end, and the Irish and Scots were going to claim victory. As the song came to a close, Eamon blew into a horn and the formation charged for the enemy troops. The enemy began to waver as fifty thousand Irish and Scottish troops slammed into them. The enemy fought as hard as they could for an hour, but to no avail and began to flee for their lives, but as the fled into the brush behind them, they were cut off by Scottish crossbowmen that had snuck around the enemy's rear flank during the battle. Several of the fleeing troops were cut down, but the crossbowmen were ordered to cease fire after they saw many of the troops raise their hands and surrender.

The whole fight lasted and hour and twenty minutes. But the battle was far from over.

Eamon and Robin were confused when they heard from one young soldier that the number of men captured, added to the casualties of that day, the casualties of the previous five days and the casualties from the Battle of Meath only added up to two hundred thousand out of three hundred thousand. They were also informed that Cathal Brugha was not present at the battle. Robin and Eamon looked at each other with an expression of shock as they heard this news.

Their shock would turn to terror when they learned from a scout that in the night, Cathal Brugha had taken one hundred thousand men and overran Newgrange, and had just been spotted a few miles north of Dublin. Eamon then gave the order to the troops to fortify the city. Robin ran back to the camp and led the archers, siege equipment and the medical staff through the western entrance of the city. Marian had no idea what was happening as they fled into the city and Robin explained everything as they passed through the gates. The city bell was sounded and all the townsfolk fled to the citadel. Robin took Marian inside and helped her find a safe place for her. As they entered, most of the citizens were already inside and the only place that was safe enough for Marian was a chamber in a tower that overlooked the whole city. There, she would be safe and she could witness the battle. She gave Robin one last kiss as he left to help defend the walls.

Eamon was experienced in city and castle defense and came up with a plan similar to one that he had used several years before in Lisdoonvarna. The city had a three-ring defense. From his scouts' reports, the enemy had trebuchets, battering rams, and ladders. He suspected that Cathal Brugha would breach the first wall with the trebuchets, use the ladders to scale the second level, and use the battering ram to enter the castle courtyard. The outermost wall would be left undefended to lure Cathal Brugha into a false sense of superiority, while archers would be placed on the second wall. The archers would be supported by the Ulster Swordsmen, soldiers skilled with the two-handed claymore, and Scottish Noble Swordsmen, the Scots' best trained infantry units. They would be responsible for protecting the archers from enemy infantry that tried to scale the walls. The third level would be defended by Muire swordsmen, Scottish Highland Archers, a mix of Irish and Scottish pikemen and a secret weapon that the Irish had been working on for years: the Culverin, a cannon capable of striking its target from a mile away and a weapon that had a devastating effect on infantry. If the enemy began to retreat, Eamon gave them orders to chase them out of the city and out of Ireland. Soon, the troops were positioned accordingly and the battle began.

Just as Eamon suspected, Cathal Brugha began to use his trebuchets to breach the walls. The walls quickly fell and thousand s of troops began to march into the city. It wouldn't be long before they realized that they had fallen into a trap. As soon as the enemy was in range, Robin ordered all archers to open fire. The archers loosed their bows and thousands of arrows fell on the unsuspecting enemy. They quickly took cover as Cathal Brugha ordered the entire army into the breach. Again, as Eamon suspected, the enemy brought up ladders and prepared to scale the wall, but it took fifteen for the ladders to reach the wall, as Robin's archers kept cutting down the troops. The archers were in a lucky position as they were stationed right in front of the archery range, where every arrow, bow and quiver was made, and the crafters were happy to keep making arrows for the men. They were very skilled at their job and they easily produced sixty arrows per minute. Eventually, the ladders did make it to the wall and the troops began to climb. The first ones to the top were knocked off the ladders, but the troops finally made it onto the walls and the fighting began. Robin shouldered his bow and pulled out his Irish broadsword to help fight the enemy. Several of them were knocked off of the walls, including Robin, but the fall wasn't enough to kill a man.

The enemy then took the some of the ladders and lifted them over the wall and began to descend into the second ring. The men in the archery range fired on the first group of enemies and they all fell off of the ladders, dead. The men who had been knocked off the walls prepared to fight the enemy as Cathal Brugha's men made it into the second level. They were outnumbered on the ground, but they still fought hard. As Robin was fighting, he felt a hard blow to his face as he was knocked to the ground. As the enemy soldier was prepared to stab him, he was hit by three arrows and fell to the ground. Robin spun around and saw Eamon, Little John and Malcom MacBain standing there with shouldered crossbows. Eamon walked up and pulled Robin off the ground. He then looked over at the soldier they just killed.

"And your mother too." he said as he spat in the dead soldier's face. He told Robin to get the men out of there and to retreat to the third level.

He did so as the Culverins loaded a grape shot and prepared to fire. As soon as the last of the Celtic troops fled behind the wall, the Culverins fired their shots. The sound they made was incredible. The loud 'BOOM' shook the ground and it could even be felt in the citadel. The grape shots pelted the enemy and two hundred enemy troops fell dead in the first volley. Fear came over the forces of the Brotherhood as the first shots were fired. They had never seen a weapon like this. They were about to flee, but a Brotherhood captain rallied his men and cries of "Le haghaidh leis an Bráithreachas!" began to erupt from the enemy troops. Soon the enemy brought up their battering ram and began to batter down the gates. Inside, the troops braced themselves and the pikemen formed a spear wall, a Scottish rendition of the Greek phalanx. The enemy breached the gate and the enemy poured into the courtyard. They fought for twenty minutes and both sides suffered heavy losses. As they were fighting, Eamon was shot by three arrows, one in shoulder, one in his arm and one in his leg. He was pulled back and received medical attention. After he was healed, Robin came up and suggested one last crazy move. Eamon immediately protested, but Robin held firm. Eamon conceded and prayed that it would work.

He ordered the men on the walls to spin the Culverins around and load the grape shots. Eamons main concern was friendly fire. The shots had to be perfect. The gunners also took this into account and propped the back of the carriage on the parapet to make sure that they were aiming of Cathal Brugha's forces. They opened fire and killed several of the Brotherhood's forces. They fired three more shots on the enemy and the enemy troops finally broke and ran for the shore. As ordered, the Celtic troops chased the enemy as far as they could.

News of the victory reached the townsfolk within a few minutes and the palace walls echoed with cheering. Marian quickly ran downstairs and asked one of the wounded Irish soldiers where the troops were going. He informed her that Eamon had ordered the troops to pursue the remaining enemy forces and that they were probably already on the fields outside Dublin by now. One of the townsfolk offered to take Marian to the fields with his horse and buggy. Marian thanked him and he took her to the breach in the first wall. She informed him that she was willing to walk the rest of the way and thanked him again. She ran out to the field, looking for Robin. The enemy was still fleeing and the troops were still pursuing them. She then looked slightly to her right and saw Robin, Little John, and Malcom MacBain standing around a dark grey wolf with their swords drawn and held up to his chest and throat. Marian ran up to Robin and the two of them embraced each other. As they were hugging, Eamon Kavanagh walked up to Cathal Brugha with the most furious look on his face, his sword drawn. He stood and stared down at the wolf. He raised his sword and prepared to deliver the final strike but stopped as he saw a piece of parchment lying on the ground next to Cathal Brugha. He picked it up and read a letter that the Brotherhood general had written to his wife.

_My darling,_

_Soon this war will finally be over and we will have claimed victory. The time has finally come when we will have achieved what we have been striving for for so long, a better home. I can't wait for you to see this amazing country. I've never seen a land more beautiful. This will be the perfect home for us and our children. I cannot tell you how much I miss you. The battle nears now. I will see you when this is all finally over._

_Cathal Brugha_

As Eamon finished reading this, he dropped it and placed his sword back into its scabbard. He then ordered Little John and Malcom to do the same. Cathal Brugha crawled to Eamon's feet and retrieved the letter. As he collected it, Eamon grabbed him by his tunic and lifted him so that his eyes were level with his, still furious with the fact that this wolf had terrorized the people of Ireland and tried to kill his father, no matter what his motivations were.

"Please spare me." Cathal Brugha said in the tone of a frightened child. "I'll do anything."

Eamon then spoke up in a low tone of voice. "This is our land. This is our home. And you do not belong here…...Get…out." and he threw Cathal Brugha to the ground. "And should you ever return on these shores again, it will be the last thing you ever do." With those words, Cathal Brugha fled. As he ran off into the distance Eamon uttered his last words to Cathal Brugha.

"Twice have I held your life in my hands, and twice have I given it back to you. Next time…your life…is mine."

He then turned back to the others and a smile came over his face and began to laugh. The war was finally over. The Irish had won and Cathal Brugha would never return to Ireland again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Farewell**

Back in Galway, on the morning of the day they were to depart Ireland, Robin and Marian found Eamon in the cemetery. Liam McDermott and Seamus Malone were buried next to each other and Eamon was kneeling in front of the two graves, tears streaming down his face. Robin came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for you Eamon. I know that their deaths are very hard on you." he said.

"They knew the consequences and accepted them. I couldn't have asked for better generals. They died noble deaths and they will never be forgotten." Eamon said.

Robin smiled and helped Eamon to his feet. Eamon made the sign of the cross and laid two swords on their tombstones: the swords that they used to fight Cathal Brugha's army. He joined Robin and Marian and led them to the docks. Little John and Clucky were waiting for them. Before they left, Eamon gave them each gifts, some of them, trophies from the Brotherhood's army. He gave Little John a captured claymore, Clucky was given a gold coin on a chain from Malcom MacBain with the words 'Alba gu Bràth', which meant 'Scotland Forever', etched into it, Marian was given a necklace that used to belong to a former queen of Connacht, and Robin was given the Irish broadsword that used to belong to Eamon's great great grandfather. It was the sword that he used to fight off the Vikings many years ago and was said to be the sword that won that war. Robin and Eamon shook hands as they said their final goodbyes.

"Perhaps we'll be able to meet again one day on friendlier terms." Eamon said.

"Yes. Absolutely." Robin replied. "Well, until that day, then."

"It was good to see you again. Thank you for your help and God bless you all."

"God save Ireland!" Little John said.

Eamon smiled. "Aye. God save Ireland."

They then boarded the ship and Eamon watched as is sailed off. As the ship left the docks he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted his final goodbye: "Éireann go brách!"

As Ireland finally disappeared beneath the horizon that night, they group went down below to get some rest. Robin and Marian found two cots right next to each other and they fell asleep as they sailed home, Marian's resting her head on Robin's shoulder the whole way.


End file.
